Lore
According to dialog with Dolor, this is how the universe of Kingdom of Worlds was created. In the beginning there just a mass of neutral power. That power was separated into two halves, Fah the Light, and Sren the Dark. They made their own kingdoms and subjects, and grew. Fah made rules that angered Sren. Fah and Sren fought, Sren obliterated Fah and the universe that had been created, but held back enough to save It and Fah's subjects scattering them across an empty space. Planets got created and Monsters lived on them. Earth became a hub for the Monsters. Humans generated and then Monsters caged each other in them. Humans would be able to use the Monster's abilities. (Stigmatization of Dolor's dialog) Dolor then ends with "Who do you think I am?" The player is given many responses and if one chooses the wrong one, they restart the dialog. If the player chooses "A Demon", then they will have the response "Half right, guess again." If the player chooses "A God", they will also be given "Half right, guess again." Any other response Dolor gives "Wrong." A conclusion is that Dolor is both a Demon and a God. This would explain why Dolor has a Power-Level of 28 Million, where as The Chipper, King of Demons, has Eight Million. Moving on from Dolor, to Sren's other followers, Boots. Boots is from the Cat category and has a Power-Level of Three Million. Boots is also one of the three of Sren's original followers, Dolor being one of the others. Boots was chosen to be one of Sren's followers because of his unique ability "Black Hole Summoning" which he is able to summon a black hole. Sren most likely took interest on this because of it's ability "Black Hole" which it is able to become a Black Hole, and create them. Boots was killed in a battle of Boots versus five members of "Akistome" a group created by The Chipper, and holds only the strongest Demons. Boots lost to Rubrum, Errant, The Candleman, Multum and Prouxiax, one of his own kind. Boots lost due to the unique abilities of the five members and Boots' lack of magical power. Boots was later resurrected by an unknown figure. Jojo the Almighty and Powerful. Jojo is not an origional Sren follower, but it is unknown who it was replaced with. Jojo was created by Sren with a piece of it's power, and in the process Sren accidentally created the other skulls. Jojo was trained by Adjacent, and is by far the most powerful skulled creature, having absorbed some of the other skulls. Jojo then became the apprentice of The Savior, but Sren didn't care. Estera Mittens. Estera is also from the Cat category like Boots. Not much is known about Estera except that he is the founder of the Mittens and that he absorbed the One Skull. Estera is also not an original Sren follower. Estera has a Power-Level of Two and a Half Million. Adjacent. Adjacent is not an original member of the Sren followers. Adjacent replaced Octon the Dream Shifter, after he was killed by Peter. Adjacent is Octon's child, and is beleived to be Half God as well as Demon, like Dolor. Adjacent has the highest Power-Level of Sren followers at and estimate of 50 Million.